


Buffy Credits

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: QaF characters as the cast of Buffy.Casting is as follows:Justin Taylor as........................... BuffyMichael Novotny as................... XanderTed Schmidt as.......................... WillowEmmett Honeycutt as.................. AnyaJames Hunter Montgomery as...... DawnBrian Kinney as.......................... SpikeDebbie Novotny as...................... GilesVidder: WendyOriginally released in 2004





	Buffy Credits

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in that special time when I was transitioning from Buffy fandom to QaF fandom.  
> This is probably funnier if you first watch the [Buffy Season 5 opening credits](https://youtu.be/rckLdscXofY) that it's based on. :)


End file.
